The in vivo rates of protein synthesis and degradation, and the export of plasma proteins are being determined by a variety of procedures in the mouse liver. Results obtained so far indicate that the net protein gain during liver regeneration can be better explained by a decreased rate of protein degradation. These observations are being extended to other experimental situations.